vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm (Marvel Comics)
Summary Storm (Ororo Munroe) is a fictional character, a superheroine that appears in a number of comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Giant-Size X-Men #1 (May 1975), and was created by writer Len Wein and artist Dave Cockrum. Best known as a longtime member and sometimes leader of the X-Men, Storm is the former queen consort of Wakanda, a title once held by marriage to King T'Challa, better known as the Black Panther. Storm is a member of a fictional subspecies of humanity known as "mutants", who are born with superhuman abilities. Storm can control the weather. Storm is a member of the X-Men, a group of mutant heroes who fight for peace and equality between mutants and humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, Ororo Munroe, Storm Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Classification: Human Mutant (Homo Superior), Queen of Wakanda Age: Unknown. Likely mid-thirties Destructive Capacity: Island level (Created a planetary storm) Range: Planetary Speed: Athlete movement speed. Sub-sonic+ travel speed (Using her winds to fly, Storm can move at 500 to 600 MPH). Massively Hypersonic reactions (Storm has reacted to lightning bolts, Cyclops' optic beams, and military missiles) Durability: Above Peak human, can easily survive elemental extremes as well as attacks from other mutants Strength: Average human Stamina: Above peak human Standard Equipment: A knife and a staff for necessary occasions Intelligence: Considerably high. Storm has been the leader of the X-Men and thinks of creative ways to use her powers in almost any situation. Her mind has withstood being a vessel for Eternity itself Powers and Abilities: Super speed, enhanced senses, ecological empathy, weather manipulation, energy manipulation and perception, flight, magic, resistance to telepathy, immunity to temperature extremes, gifted strategist, skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat, fencing training and pilot Weaknesses: Storm's power is affected by her emotions and her willpower. Overuse of her powers can cause extreme exhaustion. If she becomes enraged, she can cause devastating storms. Also has severe claustrophobia Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Electricity Manipulation:' Storm's most common method of offense, she can fire a real, natural lightning bolt from the sky, shoot lightning from her hands, create EMP's, manipulate and perceive electromagnetic fields, screw with a person's bio-electricity and generate electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. She can even use cosmic lightning bolts in space. '-Wind Manipulation:' Uses the wind as a powerful attack. Her control over wind is powerful enough that Storm can instantly create large tornadoes and make vacuums that suck away the air. She also uses the wind to make herself fly and increase her physical strength. Her winds even managed to affect the Hulk. She can also use solar winds. '-Flash Flood:' Storm can instantly create a flood of water. '-Flash Freeze:' Manipulates the temperature to instantly freeze her opponent solid. '-Humidity:' Storm can increase the temperature to extremely high degrees. '-Acid Rain:' Storm is capable of causing acid rain to fall down on her enemies. '-Hurricane:' Storm can create large scale hurricanes. '-Hail:' Can rain hail down on her enemies. '-Hydrogen Bomb:' Storm gathers hydrogen into a particular area and then uses electricity within that area to ignite it, causing a massive explosion. '-Atmospheric Pressure:' Storm can affect the pressure of the atmosphere to her will. '-Fog:' She can make a fog thick enough to hide herself in. She can make it acid for offensive corrosive purposes. '-Pressure Field:' Storm can create a field of pressure around herself and use it as a shield. '-Telepathy Protection:' Storm's electrical powers in combination with her will power gives her protection from telepathy. Other: Storm was capable of wielding a magical duplicate of Thor's mystic Hammer Mjolnir, created by Loki. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Category:Tier 6 Notable Victories -Avatar Aang and SM Naruto (Avatar The Last Airbender and Naruto) - Aang Profile, Naruto Profile -Enel (One Piece) - Enel Profile -Inuyasha (Inuyasha) - Inuyasha Profile -Luffy (One Piece) - Luffy Profile Notable Losses -Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) -Goku (Dragon Ball) - Goku Profile Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Weather Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Energy Users Category:X-Men Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists